A Door that Opens Part 15
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 14 It was official, this place was truly getting to her. That all just proved it right there, none of this was really happening to her. No wonder they were so nice and fed her such delicious food and tea before her execution. There must have been some powerful hallucinogenics in her food. There was no way in God's blue ocean that Rinji got so gigantic, not only gigantic but purple! That was a relief, it was all just a dream. Perhaps she would wake up on the deck of the ship, her writing paper right in front of her. Rinji: Usagi... Usagi: '''GAAAAHH!!!! to see Rinji right behind her, now back in his normal form. Rinji, you rotten bastard, I'm so glad to see you. Please do not tell me I just saw you grow giant and fight the big card thing. '''Rinji: You know how much you hate lying. Mewhaha... Anyway we- Usagi: You need to help Chio, he's against an army! Rinji: Yeah, I noticed, he wasn't really part of my plan, but he did help. So I'll help him, but first, here. pulled her sword off of his back We'll help him together... Usagi's heart jumped into her throat and her breath was captured in her lungs as her big eyes gazed at her beautiful Migoto Hoshi. Her eyes began to tear up, and her chained hands reached for her divine, purple hilt. She took it in her hand, feeling her arm was now completed once again. She began to laugh and cry at the exact same time, looked at Rinji with the biggest smile on her face ever produced by a woman. '' '''Usagi:' Thank you... whispered Then she stood on her own two feet, the chains around her tightened to their very limit. That was when she looked on toward Chio, her eyes locking on like a hawk. That was when her tears ended, and she gritted her teeth. She suddenly began to roar, a roar so loud that it turned the ranks of guards around toward her. She unsheathed her sword, completely shattering the chains around her wrists by sheer force. That was when she bent backward, and broke the chains holding her from the forward position, and bent forward, doing the same to the back latches. She twirled her sword in her hand, and as it straightened out in her hands, her neck brace split clean in half. Rinji's eyes widened to a great extent, watching how easily she broke her restraints. He shook his head and he went into his fighting stance as the guards began to charge toward him and Usagi. '' '''Usagi:' Itoryuu: gripped her sword, her entire body seeming to blur and glow with a tremendous amount of energy. Rinji: 'Usagi? at the samurai girl, who did not seem to be paying attention '''Usagi: '''Bunsuun MARU!!!! the blink of an eye, she spun straight around, her sword giving off all of that energy, and a ring of haki grew around her, and expanded through their ranks, slicing them down in droves. ''She slowly walked down the steps of her prison block, casually walking toward the entire battalion of Cardknights. That was when she sheathed her sword, her eyes turning a grim kind of focused. '''Usagi: Itoryuu: COISUJI!!!! let fly a huge wave of energy that blasted a whole 50 yard pathway between them, all of them that were not cut down were blown nine yards away by the destructive force of her blow On the other side of their ranks, was Chio, who still fought against them tooth and nail. There was her goal, she sheathed her sword, and started running fast into the crowd of Cardknights. As she ran, the path she made began to get tighter as she kept going. Usagi: '''Itoryuuiai! Rakugaki! flicked her sword all around her, only leaving little traces, and flecks of metal all around her. Her sword movement worked in a blur, slicing down enemy after enemy as she scribbled her way through the spears and halberds, along with their armored faces. She blaired through them, shreading them all down until she could hear that one man that she wanted to see the very most. '''Chio: Usagi?! had been fighting them so hard he didn't even see her escape, nor did he see Rinji's... new form Usagi: Hentaigana! spelled out the word "hi" for FIRE with her sword using her energy, and it went ballistic, creating a combustion that blew away the nearby Cardknights and kicked up enough dust to conceal them. Through the dust cloud, they met in the middle of the chaos. Their arms wrapped around one another, his shirt was shreaded completely off, and his scars were completely revealed. She buried her face into his chest, and held him so tight, she could not imagine being anywhere else at that moment. It only lasted a moment, but to them it may as well have been an eternity. She looked up at him, and suddenly they were gazing into each others eyes. '' '''Usagi:' Chio... Chio: '''I'm so happy you're okay. If something had happened to you-- '''Usagi: '''They cannot stop us. If I am to die, my sword will be unsheathed. '''Chio: Alright, it's time. looked up to see that the remaining 200 of the CardKnights were gathering their ranks, at first they kept their distance. Slowly, though, they began to come upon them. Both Chio and Usagi, now revitalized, stood ready for whatever may come. A Door that Opens Part 16 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:A Door that Opens Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side